dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Publication:Character Class
This article is about the website column. For information about the character classes, see SRD:Classes. '''Character Class' is a non-periodic column on the website of Wizards of the Coast where Skip Williams (and occasionally his other collegues) gives advice on how to create non-trivial characters of certain classes. It started in October 2004 as a bi-weekly series about base classes called Characters With Class, and was later continued with less regularity and more stress on character effectiveness. Character Class Archive List of articles (latest first) Almost every article is accompanied by some useful links: its translations, the books and classes used, etc. If the author is not Skip Williams, it is also mentioned. * Facing a Character Sheet ** Part 1 (9 Jan 2007) ** Part 2 (30 Jan 2007) ** Part 3 (6 Feb 2007) ** sheet * Character Roles (26 Dec 2006) * Archivist: Magical Scholar (12 Dec 2006) ** Archivist ** Heroes of Horror * Wilder (17 Oct 2006) ** Wilder ** Expanded Psionics Handbook * Dead Levels by Kolja Raven Liquette (13 Oct 2006) * Lurk (3 Oct 2006) ** Lurk ** Complete Psionic * Divine Mind (18 Sept 2006) ** Divine Mind ** Complete Psionic * Mystic Theurge — Blurring the Line by Creighton Broadhurst (8 Sept 2006) ** Mystic Theurge * Duskblade — Master of Sword and Spell (5 Sept 2006) ** Duskblade ** Player's Handbook II * Dragon Shaman — Elemental Warrior (22 Aug 2006) ** Dragon Shaman ** Player's Handbook II * Psychic Warrior (8 Aug 2006) ** Psychic Warrior ** Expanded Psionics Handbook * Psion — Cerebral Prodigy (25 Jul 2006) ** Psion ** Expanded Psionics Handbook * Beguiler — Master of Deception (11 Jul 2006) ** Beguiler ** Player's Handbook II * Dread Necromancer (27 Jun 2006) ** Dread Necromancer ** Heroes of Horror * Ghoul — Dead and Hungry (13 Jun 2006) ** Ghoul ** Libris Mortis * Knight (23 May 2006) ** Knight ** Player's Handbook II * Ardent (9 May 2006) ** Ardent ** Complete Psionic * Artificer, Magical Technologist (28 Mar 2006) ** Artificier ** Eberron ** Eberron Campaign Setting * Jezendrex’lendelius ("Jezzen") by Chris Lindsay (28 Mar 2006) * Wu Jen — Eastern Magician (28 Feb 2006) ** Wu Jen ** Complete Arcane * Guile, the Warforged Ninja by Chris Lindsay (14 Feb 2006) ** Warforged ** Ninja ** Complete Adventurer * Incarnates with Class (24 Jan 2006) ** Incarnate ** Magic of Incarnum * Favored Souls with Class (6 Dec 2005) ** Favored Soul ** Complete Divine * Spellthieves with Class (22 Nov 2005) ** Spellthief ** Complete Adventurer * Vampire Spawn with Class (28 Oct 2005) ** Vampire Spawn ** Libris Mortis * Warmages with Class (18 Oct 2005) ** Warmage ** Complete Arcane * Ninjas with Class (6 Sept 2005) ** Ninja ** Oriental Adventures ** Complete Adventurer * Sample Swashbuckler by Christopher Adams (16 Aug 2005) * Swashbucklers with Class (14 Jul 2005) ** Swashbuckler ** Stormwrack * Warlocks with Class (30 Jun 2005) ** Warlock ** Complete Arcane * Hexblades with Class (23 Jun 2005) ** Hexblade ** Complete Warrior * Scouts with Class (13 May 2005) ** Scout ** Complete Adventurer * Shugenjas with Class (14 Apr 2005) ** Shugenja ** Oriental Adventures ** Complete Divine * Samurai with Class (25 Mar 2005) ** Samurai ** Oriental Adventures ** Complete Warrior * Monks with Class (10 Mar 2005) ** Monk * Paladins with Class (24 Feb 2005) ** Paladin * Rangers with Class (10 Feb 2005) ** Ranger * Druids with Class (27 Jan 2005) ** Druid * Sorcerers with Class (13 Jan 2005) ** Sorcerer * Bards with Class (23 Dec 2004) ** Bard * Barbarians with Class (9 Dec 2004) ** Barbarian * Clerics with Class (25 Nov 2004) ** Cleric * Wizards with Class (11 Nov 2004) ** Классный волшебник (Russian translation, 28 Nov 2004) ** Wizard * Rogues with Class (28 Oct 2004) ** Классный плут (Russian translation, 12 Nov 2004) ** Rogue * Fighters with Class (14 Oct 2004) ** Классный воин (Russian translation, 14 Nov 2004) ** Fighter See also * Prestige Class Category:Articles